


伊甸园

by jenojea



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, 星娜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojea/pseuds/jenojea
Summary: OOC预警，都是我编的前面小清新后面有车，文笔一般，肉很柴，凑合着吃吧有女化名称，注意！！有几句话囧锟确定能接受再点开我真的写不动了





	伊甸园

罗渽民捡了个小孩

他是在回家的路上看到他的，小孩身上的衣服破破烂烂的看起来脏兮兮的，柔顺的蘑菇头看起来格外乖巧，可怜兮兮地缩在路边，这么可爱的小孩子，怎么会不要呢。

罗渽民想着，走过去在小孩面前蹲下，小孩眨着一双清澈的眼睛有些警惕地躲开。

罗渽民笑了，伸手摸了摸小孩的头

“跟我回家好不好”

罗渽民家里其实不算宽裕，平时在外面做了好几份兼职，只能勉勉强强地支撑起自己的学费，现在家里又多了一个小家伙。

这是捡了个小麻烦啊，罗渽民想着，揉着小家伙麻薯一样软软的脸颊

“我花钱供你上学，你可要回报我啊”

小孩倔强的抿着嘴对上罗渽民的眼睛

“我没钱……”

罗渽民装作沉思的样子

“那……以身相许怎么样”

“……”

小孩的脸一下子变得通红，认真的想了想，严肃地点了点头。罗渽民一下子笑开了

“开玩笑的啦”

“……”有些失落地低头

“对了，你叫什么啊，我叫罗渽民，他们都叫我娜娜”

“朴志晟”

“那我叫你星星好不好啊”

“随便”

真可爱，罗渽民捏着朴志晟的脸。

朴志晟的入学手续办的还算快，一个多月就办完了。罗渽民拉着朴志晟的手站在小学门口，蹲下来给朴志晟整了整衣领，温柔地对上朴志晟的眼睛

“在学校要听老师的话，好好听课，多和同学们接触，知道了吗”

“嗯”

罗渽民笑着拍了拍朴志晟的小脑袋

“去吧”

朴志晟的校园生活还不错。罗渽民每天早上都会来送他，下午下课了就会把他接走，学校的功课不难，认真点就都能听懂。

但是，朴志晟趴在床上咬着手，罗渽民好像每天都很忙，把他送回家之后就往兼职地赶，晚上也会很晚才回来。朴志晟每次都会乖乖地写好作业洗好澡，换上睡衣在床上等他。

等到熟悉的门锁声响起，朴志晟就会跑到门口，看着罗渽民换好鞋，走过来揉揉他的脑袋，把自己抱到床上去洗澡，等到带着沐浴露香味的身体在自己旁边躺下，熟悉的味道把自己包围，朴志晟才会沉沉睡去。

罗渽民不是一个感性的人，早已经习惯了学校工作两边跑的生活，但是每每看到卧室门口冒出的小脑袋，心里最软的地方就微微一抽，真好。朴志晟像是给自己的礼物一般，让罗渽民的生活更有了家的感觉

14岁的朴志晟有了自己的小烦恼，比如，哥哥突然开始和自己分房睡了，每天独守空房的朴志晟有些烦恼地想着，哥哥到底为什么突然要和自己分房睡啊

“因为志晟长大了要独立了啊”

罗渽民如是说

但是每每等到罗渽民睡着之后，朴志晟就会跑到罗渽民的床上，悄悄地把自己缩到罗渽民怀里，才安心的睡去。每天早上，罗渽民有些无奈地看着自己怀里很大只的团子，叹了口气。

弟弟太黏人怎么办。

后来每次朴志晟偷偷跑到罗渽民床上，罗渽民也就默认了，毕竟自己也不忍把人赶回去，有些自暴自弃地想着，反正都是男人，睡在一起也没什么。

罗渽民总是拿朴志晟没办法

再比如，每次罗渽民送朴志晟上学，都会有几个女孩子窃窃私语地路过，朴志晟就是不看，也能感受到那些女生眼里的粉红泡泡，啧，真烦。

有时候还会有几个女生会过来问自己哥哥有没有女朋友。我的哥哥关你们什么事，朴志晟有些赌气地想着。

“不知道”

后来问的次数多了，朴志晟倒是有些奇怪，哥哥到底有什么魅力，把那群女孩子迷的神魂颠倒的。有一次哥哥窝在自己对面的沙发上玩手机，朴志晟忽然想到了这个问题。

朴志晟从来都是想到什么就做什么的性子，比如凌晨三点钟让哥哥给自己弄法式面包什么的，渽民哥当场冷漠地把一包拉面扔在了自己身上，拉面很好吃，但是想吃渽民哥做的啊，朴星星无奈地戳着碗里的拉面想…想啥做啥的朴志晟当即开口唤了一声

“渽民哥”

“嗯？”

罗渽民抬头的那瞬间，朴志晟在他的眼底看见了一片星空，明亮的，清澈的。阳光勾勒出哥哥柔软的线条，嘴角噙着笑，温柔地看向自己。哥哥的睫毛很长，在眼睛上撒下一层阴影。他的哥哥很漂亮，不是女孩子那种精致到有些刻意的漂亮，是那种柔和的漂亮

罗渽民被朴志晟盯的有些发毛，尴尬地开口

“志晟啊……”

“嗯？”

“你脸好红啊……”

朴志晟一惊，慌忙地挪开脸。对着哥哥脸红了怎么办，真是的，丢人死了。朴志晟心中咬着小手帕想着。

朴志晟发现了很多自己以前不知道的罗渽民。罗渽民平时一般都很忙，在难得的空闲时间也不爱出去，总是窝在沙发上玩手机。哥哥的口味很魔鬼，喜欢吃香菜，全糖奶茶和8shot的美式都hold得住，但是居然不爱喝牛奶！

想起隔壁吃什么都好吃的的日本山男人，na式都是没有味觉的吗。身为小孩并拥有着小孩口味的朴志晟感到无法理解。

但是罗渽民总是在床头放一大盒方糖，他喜欢吃甜的，一吃甜到心情就会很好，头上就会冒出来好多小星星

“渽民hiong也是宝宝”朴志晟如是说

罗渽民的腰很细，动不动就把裤子穿成底裆裤。他的哥哥喜欢穿oversize的衣服，把手缩在袖子里，整个人显得小小的一团，超级可爱。

他很爱撒娇，每次抱着自己要亲亲的时候，心跳就一下子飙到100，假装嫌弃的躲开，却只是不想让哥哥看到自己红透的耳尖

哥哥的爱意大胆且张扬，让朴志晟惊慌失措地不知道怎么回应。

罗渽民和人抱抱的时候很放松，把脸埋在人肩膀上，有时候脸颊肉都会挤出来。在一起久了，就越感到这哥是真的幼稚，在别人面前从不好好用脸，白瞎了这么好一张脸。朴志晟偷偷摸摸吐槽到，怪不得哥哥一直都没有女朋友。但是自己不嫌弃

罗渽民发现最近朴志晟有点怪，小孩怕生，但是每次看到自己都脸红是不是有点过分了？罗渽民看着朴志晟对着身边走过的女孩子露出如狼似虎的凶凶的眼神时，恍然大悟地想，看来是到思春期了啊，像小仓鼠装凶一样，奶凶奶凶的，哎一古，可爱死了，娜姨母捂心倒地

最近朴志晟突然把床上的娃娃玩偶都收起来了，放到柜子里，罗渽民问他为什么，小孩抿着嘴一脸宁死不屈的样子，说自己已经长大了，不要那些东西了。罗渽民笑着摸了摸朴志晟的头，明明还是个不愿意自己睡的小孩子呢。在自己面前装成熟的小星星也很可爱

罗渽民心中的朴志晟永远是个小孩子，不管做什么都很可爱。

朴志晟自己学着开始用家里的立式洗衣机，但是总是放了洗衣液和柔顺剂之后却忘记关上，装作没洗一样真棒呢，罗娜式冷漠拍手。

朴志晟最近在学校交了个好朋友，叫钟辰乐，是个中国人，家里听说很有钱，每次朴志晟跑到人家家里玩的时候，罗渽民都忍不住感叹一句资本主义的力量，这种孩子大了被别人拐了的心情是什么玩意，罗渽民心中默默吐槽自己

朴志晟看着面前rich and young的辰会长，心里盘算着，要是自己有一天能够这么money swag了，哥哥是不是就能看上自己了。

靠着买电脑的诱惑从隔壁班长得像鳐鱼一样的李帝努手里抢来一顿火锅的钟小少爷高贵的撇了他一眼，也没什么成就感。

朴志晟有些无语地看着他，我有哥哥给我做饭，还稀罕那一顿火锅吗。钟辰乐斜着看了他一眼，有哥哥了不起啊，还不是败在了资本主义的力量下。朴志晟面无表情地掏出手机，我可以加你QQ吗

钟咯咯：你别搞

从那以后，朴志晟励志和钟辰乐学习如何发家致富。先定个小目标，挣他一个亿就好了，钟辰乐回答。朴志晟冷漠地掏出手机，熟练的敲下一串数字，随后钟辰乐最新版的iPhone7Plus就弹出一条信息，JS25请求加你为好友。钟辰乐气得拍桌站起来就是一段拉普，看着试图控制钟辰乐的李嗨灿，黄仁俊一脸冷漠

“让他拉”

路过的李马克一脸好奇地看过来

“这是哪个电视剧的主题曲吗”

第一西珍妮钟辰雷瞪了他一眼：移出群聊警告

孩子们都很可怕，李马克如是说

自从朴志晟第无数次被副班长黄仁俊抓到上课偷偷和坐在自己前面的钟辰乐说话，东北大哥面无表情地说道

“唠，唠，继续唠，我给您俩上点瓜子儿呗”

看着因为输了真心话大冒险的李马克的撒娇颂，天朝直男line不忍直视的看着同学现场营业，您的好友钟辰乐为您叫了一段高音并跳了一段poping

“可爱的想让人杀了你呢”爱马仕钟辰乐一脸微笑

“敢让我见到你试试看”暴躁甜心东北大哥死亡微笑

今天又是班长大人受难的一天呢，朴志晟和李嗨灿坐在旁边一脸吃瓜地看着。

“锟哥哥！他们欺负人”马克委屈地朝着着在一旁温柔地笑着的助教老师，中国line团欺兼麻麻锟哥撒着娇（不是），却被一旁的英语老师徐英浩一个刀眼怼了回去，把扒在钱锟身上的李马克撕下来扔到小孩堆里，非常自然地环上小旦的腰，把人搂到自己怀里，换来小旦甜甜的一句Johnny哥哥。

声乐老师金兔子默默地把自己的96亲故解救出来，旁边的舞蹈老师李永钦冷漠插刀

“锟哥不是男人”

钱锟：故人归警告

今天又是96小姐妹的扯头花现场呢

15岁的朴志晟已经有些长开了，少年清秀的眉眼和高挑的身材给他招来了不少桃花。青春期的男孩子女孩子对爱情虽然一无所知，但是却尤其敏感好奇，像是夏娃摘下的禁果一般诱人。

朴志晟对爱情没有实质性的感受，看着人们电视剧里演的那些美好爱情的向往，他并不理解，甚至觉得有些可笑，现实中怎么会有这样的爱情呢

人们总是习惯性地去幻想自己得不到的东西

看着桌兜里花花绿绿的信封，朴志晟不用看就知道又是哪个女孩趁着自己不在偷偷放进去的。

“哟，朴志晟你倒是好福气，这么多小女孩心心念念着你呢”

钟辰乐拍着他的肩膀打趣道。朴志晟无情地拍开他的手，把里面的几封情书拿出来，看都不看直接塞包里。自己没有那个意思，也就没必要让人家抱着什么幻想，朴志晟想。

无非是女孩子向自己喜欢的男生告白罢了，朴志晟觉得，情书这种东西是世界上最肉麻的存在，明明就是简单的一句我喜欢你，非要在前面打上文艺的标签，有仪式感地把自己的心包好送出去，然后被人糟蹋或是小心翼翼地存起来就是他的事了。

看着手里的信封，少女羞涩的笔迹在封口处写下朴志晟的名字，仿佛这样就能把人放在自己心上，实现什么天长地久的誓言。

哥哥会喜欢这样吗，朴志晟有些不合时宜地想着，他会喜欢这种青涩又正式的东西吗

罗渽民发誓自己真的不是有意的，他只是过来帮朴志晟的房间打扫一下卫生，却看到了朴志晟桌子上的情书。罗渽民突然意识到，朴志晟已经长大了，已经是具有足够吸引力的男孩了。

他会不会答应呢，像所有青春疼痛文学里的那样，找到自己喜欢的人，然后在一起呢。罗渽民不知道心底的那一份失落感来自哪里，纠结了一下，罪恶的手慢慢伸向那一打情书，心想着我就看一点点，却被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，做贼心虚地挪开了。

“渽民哥”

朴志晟有些奇怪的看着面前的哥哥，一双眼睛里布满了慌乱，什么呀，自己又不会吃了他。转头看到桌上那几封粉色的信封之后，心下便了然了。罗渽民纠结了一下下，还是开了口

“志晟……有喜欢的人了吗”

“还没有”

看着罗渽民纠结的表情，朴志晟回应道。罗渽民咬了咬唇，想开口说些什么，却又停下了，默默地退出了房间。朴志晟看着罗渽民的背影，感觉哥哥在自己心中的形象变得模糊了

16岁的朴志晟开始疯长，整个人长高了一截，脸上褪去了几分青涩，却依旧充斥着少年感。罗渽民现在已经要微微仰着头才能对上他的眼睛了。朴志晟有些无奈地看着整个人挂在自己身上撒娇的哥哥，伸手环住哥哥的细腰，听着人委屈地向自己抱怨自己怎么长的那么快

罗渽民觉得小孩最近有点撩。罗渽民喜欢扑到朴志晟身上撒娇，大只的星星抱起来特别舒服。腰上突然附上一阵温热，罗渽民被这过于亲近的姿势弄得有些不适应，想起身逃开，却被朴志晟有力的手臂紧紧锁在怀里，一团火x从被朴志晟抱住的地方烧到脸上。

罗渽民会习惯性地去捏朴志晟的脸，手却被朴志晟攥住，紧紧地包在人的大手里。臭小子，这是把撩姐姐的手法用在自己身上了啊，真是……有些不爽

朴志晟从罗渽民同学手里接过罗渽民的时候已经很晚了，向人家道谢之后就抱起罗渽民往卧室走，看着哥哥窝在自己怀里乖巧的样子，朴志晟心里涌出一种莫名的满足感。感受到手上不重的重量，朴志晟皱了皱眉，要把哥哥喂胖一点才行。

轻轻地把人放到床上，看着罗渽民因为醉意而微微泛红的脸，心里仿佛爬出了黑色的藤蔓，罪恶的汁液落下来，渗进心里，伊甸园里的果实结了果，散发出诱人的味道。少年面对诱惑毫无抵抗力，朴志晟紧张地吞了吞口水，在罗渽民的嘴角吻了吻，又仿佛烧着一般迅速弹开。

朴志晟纠结了一下下，还是解开了罗渽民的衬衫，哥哥精致的身体暴露在空气中，哥哥就连乳头也是粉粉的……朴志晟被自己吓到了，但又忍不住去想。

朴志晟的手抚上罗渽民的脖子，慢慢向下，用手捏了捏两颗小东西，引得罗渽民轻喘了一声，要是哥哥是女孩子，这里会有奶吧，被吮吸得泛红。

朴志晟的手抚上罗渽民的腹肌，哥哥的腰很细，自己一只手就能环住一大半。要是欺负哥哥的话，这里会有孩子吧，哥哥这么瘦，会看到形状吧……

朴志晟猛地清醒过来，触电一般弹开，低头看着已经抬头的东西无奈地叹了口气，他硬了，对着自己的哥哥硬了。隐藏在心里依旧的欲望，一旦冲破就无法控制地疯长。

有些狼狈地帮罗渽民换上睡衣，朴志晟认命地去洗冷水澡

“哥哥？”朴志晟有些不确定的喊到，眼前的罗渽民只穿了一件白衬衫，勉勉强强把屁股遮住，正跪坐在自己腿间，乖巧地看着自己。罗渽民往前爬了爬，拉开朴志晟的睡裤，在朴志晟开口制止之前含住了那根大东西。

朴志晟第一次感觉自己的东西太大了，看着哥哥努力地想把自己的东西含进去，却只能含住一小半，肉嘟嘟的唇包裹住龟头，乖巧地吮吸着，包不住的地方用手握住，慢慢撸动着。朴志晟忍不住把手抚上哥哥柔软的头，一点一点抚摸着。

罗渽民把阴茎吐出来，从囊袋开始往上舔吻，像小猫舔奶一样，把上面的精液都舔干净，罗渽民的小脸被肉棒遮住了一半，因为蹭上了一点精液显得格外淫靡。

朴志晟是在射出来的时候惊醒的，他射在了哥哥脸上，白浊顺着哥哥的脸颊滑下来，罗渽民张开嘴去接，用手刮下舔进嘴里，软软地对着他开口

“志晟啊……”

朴志晟有些烦躁地揉了揉头发，春梦带来的是无尽的空虚，下身黏糊糊的，一想起哥哥的媚态就硬的不行。正想起身去解决一下生理反应，下一秒却整个人僵在原地。罗渽民正悠闲地靠着门框，一脸笑意地看着他。

朴志晟浑身一凉，不知道哥哥在那里看了多久，有没有看到自己想着他射出来的样子。罗渽民扑到朴志晟身上，在人怀里一顿蹭，抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他

“起来啦”

“再不起来就睡傻了”

说着，便往后坐了一点打算起来，却硌到了硬硬的东西，罗渽民正想伸手去看看是什么，却被朴志晟突变的表情吓到了，愣了一下才反应过来，脸一下子红透了。从罗渽民坐上来那一刻起，朴志晟就已经疯了，少年对晨勃一点都控制不了，哥哥还扑上来就是一顿乱蹭，这下子更难受了。

罗渽民看着朴志晟有些无措的表情，咽了口口水，在朴志晟惊讶的表情里把人按回到床上，往下坐了点，俯下身，伸手把朴志晟的睡裤拉了下来，一直被束缚着的大东西一下子跳了出来，罗渽民被吓到了，几滴精液溅到了他脸上。罗渽民没时间管这些，他现在满脑子都是“woc这臭小子吃什么长大的这么大”

罗渽民有些好奇地贴近了一点，朴志晟被他盯得害羞，挡着不让看，却又被罗渽民以“检查身体发育”的名义拉开了，朴志晟知道拦不住他，只能把脸挡住，不去看哥哥那张诱人犯罪的脸。

朴志晟的阴茎和他的脸完全不相符，又长又直，因为晨勃已经完全勃起了，像一把利刃一样，泛着未经人事的粉色，又因为性欲染着些红。阴茎上的青筋毕露，龟头光滑圆润，马眼一张一合地吐着精液。

罗渽民咬咬牙狠狠心，双手握上了还带着精液的阴茎，听到朴志晟隐忍的声音，缓缓的上下撸动起来。他很少看A片，也没有自己弄过，自己的生活都被学校工作和眼前这个臭小子占满了，自然也没有时间想这些。他没有经验，自然也不知道什么技巧，只是上下撸动着。

突然，手背传来一阵温热，他下意识地想躲开，却被朴志晟抓得更紧。抬起头，朴志晟睁着眼睛一脸无辜地看着他

“哥哥，放松，我来”

罗渽民总是拿朴志晟没办法

乖乖地松了力气，朴志晟便握着他的手，快速地撸动起来。哥哥的动作对他来说一点效果都没有，每次都半吊着，得不到释放，下身都快硬的爆炸了。罗渽民看着朴志晟的东西在自己手心里越来越硬，溢出来的精液弄脏了两个人的手，才迟来的感到害羞，把头埋进朴志晟的胸前。朴志晟看着哥哥的小动作笑了，真可爱。把头抵在哥哥的头上，闭上眼睛，手上的速度加快。

“呃……”

罗渽民感到手中的东西跳了跳，朴志晟临近高潮的低吼一声，性感低沉，龟头便射出一大股精液，弄脏了两人的衣服。罗渽民把手抽出来，逃一般的跑到门口

“你……你收拾好了就出来吃饭”

朴志晟笑了，慵懒地从根部把阴茎整个撸了一遍，把手上的精液用纸巾擦掉，才把终于安静下来的大家伙塞回内裤里，感觉被勒得有些紧，啧，真烦，又要买大一号的了

罗渽民蹲在花洒下面，脸上的红晕还没退，脑子里乱糟糟的。志晟应该还在发育期吧……以后应该还会长的吧，罗渽民强迫自己不去想这些，但又忍不住想着，要是志晟以后有了女朋友，他们做爱的时候，也会让她帮他弄出来吗……像今天这样

罗渽民有些无奈地看着自己勃起的性器，很清秀，没有朴志晟的那么吓人。他缓缓的握住自己的东西，像朴志晟一样动作起来。他叫着他的名字

“志晟……”

“呃……啊啊……”

高潮来临的时候罗渽民就像被抽了力气，灭顶的快感铺天盖地地袭来，罗渽民忍不住夹紧双腿，触电一般的颤抖着，不小心跪倒在地上，屁股高高翘起，脑子里忽然一闪而过朴志晟的阴茎高潮时带着侵略性的样子，后穴忍不住猛地一缩，整个人脱力地倒在地上。

朴志晟窝在沙发上假装玩手机，眼神却紧盯着哥哥在厨房做饭的纤细的背影，眼神落在哥哥的翘臀上，刚刚路过洗手间的景象在脑海中闪过，自己最亲爱的哥哥翘着屁股喊着自己的名字高潮。哥哥……也是想要的吧。朴志晟想着

罗渽民在躲着自己，朴志晟很明显地感觉到了。原来天天都能见到的脸，最近却很少看见了。朴志晟握着笔在笔记本上乱画着，老师说的什么也没听进去，再过几天就是自己的成年生日了，哥哥还要躲着自己吗。朴志晟的眼睛沉了沉

罗渽民最近在躲着朴志晟。他不是不知朴志晟的成年生日，但是他实在不知道怎么面对他。只是自己自作多情罢了，明明只是自己动心了。唉，算了，哥哥还是要做的，罗渽民这么想

今天是朴志晟的成年生日，按照传统，成年生日是要送香水和玫瑰的。罗渽民特地请了假，买了蛋糕，在朴志晟回来之前把家里布置好，把早早准备好的香水和路上在花店买的玫瑰拿了出来。

朴志晟一打开门就被扑了个满怀，久违的亲热让朴志晟愣住了，罗渽民抬起头，灿烂地对他笑着。

“成年快乐！”

罗渽民含着勺子，奶油的甜味从舌尖传到心里。只要吃甜的东西就会很开心，他一向如此。朴志晟不爱吃蛋糕，吃了没几口就放下了勺子。

“哥”

“嗯？”

“成人礼物不是香水玫瑰和bobo吗，香水玫瑰都有了，bobo呢？”

罗渽民手一抖，叉子掉到盘子里

“哈哈，都是男生，bobo很奇怪啊”

罗渽民干笑几声

“可是我小的时候，哥哥不是经常bobo我吗”

那是小时候啊臭小子，罗渽民打着哈哈，一点一点往房间里蹭

“哈哈，如果没什么事就……早点睡吧，时间不早了”

“哥哥应该知道的吧”

朴志晟略显低沉的声音在罗渽民身后响起，少年沙哑的嗓音隐隐透露着性感

“我对哥哥的心思”

“我……”罗渽民不是小孩子，自然明白朴志晟有意无意透出来的那种感情是什么

“你还小……”

“我不小了，我已经成年了”朴志晟打断了他

朴志晟沉默着站起来，走罗渽民身边，从后背抱住罗渽民，像只小狗狗一样在罗渽民耳边蹭着

“我喜欢哥哥”朴志晟挑着人的下巴把罗渽民的头抬起，一双清的发亮的眼睛对上他

朴志晟低头吻上罗渽民的唇，软软的，罗渽民抬手抵上朴志晟的前胸，却被朴志晟的大手握住

“哥哥……别拒绝我”

朴志晟放开他的唇，额头相抵

罗渽民叹了口气，他知道这样是不对的，但是……谁叫他拒绝不了这样的朴志晟呢，罗渽民的手环住朴志晟的脖子，轻轻地把自己的唇送了上去

朴志晟眼眸一沉，捏着罗渽民的下巴加深了这个吻，朴志晟一把把人抱起来，走进房间，把哥哥扔到床上。罗渽民揉了揉被硌疼的腰，臭小子对哥也不温柔点。朴志晟关了门，把罗渽民压到床上，直直地对上哥哥的眼睛。还没等罗渽民开口，朴志晟就吻了上来，朴志晟吻得很用力，仿佛要把人揉到自己身体里。

朴志晟一只手钳住罗渽民的手，另一只手向下移到哥哥的裤子，迫不及待地把人裤子扒了扔到床底，才放开被吻到缺氧的罗渽民。

“记得换气啊，傻哥哥”

罗渽民迷离着眼神，还没反应过来，朴志晟直起身，有些不耐的扯下校服领带，把哥哥纤细的手腕绑在床头，确认绑紧了，才慢慢地爬下床。罗渽民想要挣开手上的领带，但却毫无作用，有些示弱地开口

“志晟啊……”

却看见朴志晟从衣柜底端翻出一件蓝色迷你水手裙，没有上衣，但是光是这么看着，也显得很色情。罗渽民瞪大了眼睛，看着朴志晟，内心万马奔腾，不知道朴志晟什么时候买的，也不知道朴志晟想要干什么。

“逛街的时候看到的，觉得很适合你，娜娜……姐姐”

朴志晟看见罗渽民惊慌的神色，忍不住开口逗了逗慌慌张张的小兔子。罗渽民咬牙切齿，之前就被这小子说娜娜这个名字像女孩子的名字，谁知道会被这么用。挣扎着想要阻止朴志晟给自己穿上裙子，却被人按住双脚，硬生生地把裙子套上了。

给哥哥穿好了裙子，朴志晟微微坐起来，想看看效果，却被震撼到了。说实话，朴志晟也只是想调戏一下罗渽民，但是这裙子放在罗渽民身上真的一点违和感都没有。

哥哥不知道什么时候把头发染成了粉色，鲜活的，像个小桃子一样，甜美的汁水藏在果皮下，光是闻着就诱人的不行。一张比女孩子还好看的脸，衬上甜美的水手群显得更加可爱，有点像学校的拉拉队，但是渽民哥只能给自己一个人加油。

朴志晟把罗渽民身上的卫衣推到顶，俯下身舔吻着人胸前的两点，像是要吸出奶来。

“别吸了……没奶的”

罗渽民有些委屈地开口，却让朴志晟更加疯狂。朴志晟解开裤子拉链，把已经蓄势待发的大东西放了出来，罗渽民看着朴志晟胯下的东西，一股害怕从心底里升上来，眼里噙着泪，把头摇的像拨浪鼓一样。

“不行……会坏的”

朴志晟轻笑了一声，附在罗渽民耳边，哄孩子般说道

“不会坏的，哥哥那么厉害，一定都能吃下去的，对不对”

家里没有润滑剂，朴志晟随手拿了管护手霜挤在手上就往罗渽民的后穴抹。等到确定不会受伤之后就把哥哥的腿抬到肩上，一个挺身就把自己的东西送了一半进去。罗渽民疼得呜咽着，朴志晟咬咬牙，这样半进不进的姿势快把他逼疯了。前端被罗渽民的后穴抚慰着，后面却一直得不到安慰，朴志晟狠狠心，吻上了罗渽民的唇，下半身用力一挺，把后半段也全根没入。

“呜……”

罗渽民被这一顶直接顶到失声，太长了，长到感觉五脏六腑都要被顶破了。酸胀感顺着疼痛从后穴涌上来，罗渽民大口的吸着气，像溺水的人一样，身子不停地颤抖。朴志晟不敢轻易有动作，只能等罗渽民安静下来。

罗渽民缓了缓，酸胀感慢慢下去了，一阵空虚感从背脊涌上来，罗渽民忍不住扭了扭屁股。就像接受到信号一样，朴志晟一下子就开始慢慢抽动起来，朴志晟环着哥哥的腿，慢慢地寻找哥哥体内能让他舒服的地方。突然，在顶到一处地方时，罗渽民整个人一抖，双腿夹紧了一些，禁闭的嘴里跑出一丝呻吟

“嗯……”

朴志晟知道，自己已经找到了罗渽民的敏感点了，便开始一下一下用力地向那一处撞去，罗渽民被涌上来的快感折磨着，好听的呻吟从嘴中流露出来。朴志晟顶的不快，但是次次都很有力度，仿佛要把罗渽民整个人贯穿一样。

“唔啊啊……志晟，轻点……”

朴志晟笑了笑，附到罗渽民耳边

“娜娜姐姐怎么这么不禁操，操几下就不行了，后面还有更厉害的呢”

朴志晟把罗渽民的腿放到自己身体两侧，一只大手握住罗渽民的腰。停了一会，便疯狂地抽插起来。罗渽民感觉自己被朴志晟钉在了床上，整个人意识模糊，快感源源不断地从后穴传来。朴志晟看着罗渽民情迷意乱的模样，吻着他的身子，拉着他的手放到他的肚子上，感受着手下的凸起，罗渽民有一种自己要被操死在这里的感觉。

“嗯啊啊啊……志晟……放过我吧……”

罗渽民泪眼朦胧地看着朴志晟，朴志晟吻了吻了罗渽民的头发。下身速度不减，伸手去把罗渽民的手解开。朴志晟把罗渽民翻了个面，让哥哥的屁股抬高对着自己。

罗渽民被这羞耻的姿势刺激地直摇头，手脚并用想逃开，阴茎从后穴里滑出来，却被朴志晟抓住脚腕扯回来，接下来就是一个巴掌拍到了罗渽民的臀上。

“哥哥想逃到哪里去，嗯？”

清脆的声音响彻整个房间，罗渽民从小到大都是在爱里长大的孩子，父母都没打过自己的屁股，却被自己的弟弟在床上……罗渽民羞耻地眼泪都出来了，还带着点委屈。

“你欺负我……”

朴志晟轻笑了一声，把哥哥的腰按下去，臀部抬起，撸了几把自己的性器就直直的插了进去，疯狂地顶着罗渽民的敏感点，吻着罗渽民的背沟。罗渽民爽到双腿抽搐，手紧紧揪住床单，嘴里的呻吟根本抑制不住，一个劲的往外跑。

朴志晟把哥哥抱起，宽厚的胸膛贴在哥哥的后背上。转了个身让哥哥面朝房间里的镜子，朴志晟把罗渽民的卫衣拉上来，放到罗渽民嘴边

“含着”

罗渽民倔强地摇摇头，朴志晟危险的眯了眯眼，哥哥真不听话。然后一个巴掌就落到了罗渽民屁股上，罗渽民羞耻的满脸通红，但还是不愿意含住眼前的卫衣，朴志晟又是一个巴掌，臀部已经微微泛红了，痛感从朴志晟的手上传遍全身，罗渽民顺服地张开嘴，乖乖地把卫衣咬在嘴里。

朴志晟满意的点点头，一只手锁着罗渽民的大腿往后拉开，一只手捏着哥哥的下巴强迫别人往镜子里看，罗渽民就这么一撇，却被眼前淫靡的场面震在了原地。

自己泪眼朦胧，身上布满了吻痕，嘴里咬着卫衣，脸上泛着红，腿部大开着让朴志晟侵犯，衣衫凌乱着。朴志晟在自己身后穿着完整的衣服，只有裤子拉链解开了，露出狰狞的性器，正深深地插在自己身体里。朴志晟的阴茎不断在自己体内进出着。罗渽民想要别开脸，却被朴志晟死死地抓着。朴志晟看着镜子里的景象，附在罗渽民耳边调笑道

“姐姐像不像是来勾引我的”

罗渽民咬着卫衣羞耻的摇了摇头

“姐姐真漂亮，里面也很舒服，出来卖可惜了”

别说了，罗渽民呜咽着，羞耻的闭上眼睛。

“姐姐这么淫荡，那我一定要好好满足姐姐啊”

朴志晟舔了舔罗渽民的耳垂，把人转过来面对自己，上翘性器在内里抵着敏感点转了一圈，罗渽民爽到夹紧了朴志晟的腰

“呜呜……志晟”

嘴里的卫衣咬不住掉了下来，朴志晟把性器抽出来，带出几丝淫液，罗渽民的后穴涌上来一阵空虚，忍不住缩了缩后穴。

朴志晟让罗渽民坐在自己身上，随后托着哥哥放到自己的性器上，后穴开始食髓知味地收缩着，一张一合地吮吸着龟头，想把肉棒整个吞下去，朴志晟轻笑了一声，随后，双手一下松了力气，胯部猛地往上一顶，一下子进到了前所未有的深度。

“啊啊啊啊……”

罗渽民仰起头，大口的吸着气，身子不断地颤抖着，太深了，感觉自己要被捅穿了一样。朴志晟环住罗渽民的细腰，把人的手放到自己胸前，开始上下动起来。肉棒每一次都能顶到最深的地方。

罗渽民爽到不行，双目失神，后穴涌上来的快感让他欲罢不能。朴志晟看着哥哥被操到神魂颠倒的样子，心底升上一种满足感，扶着哥哥的腰，加快了速度抽插着。

“啊啊……嗯啊啊啊……”

“呜呜……不……不行了……放过我吧……”

哥哥用着好听的声音向自己求饶，朴志晟环着哥哥的腰把人按到自己怀里，吻着哥哥的眼睛和唇，下身的速度不减反增。一下下往人敏感点撞，罗渽民爽到不行，下身都快被操到没知觉了，只有快感源源不断的往上涌。罗渽民心底升上一种害怕，自己不会被操死在这里吧。

“志晟……呜呜……放过哥哥吧……啊啊……会死的”

朴志晟吻着哥哥的耳朵，手上不停地揉搓着哥哥的翘臀，任由臀肉从指缝间漏出来，在自己手中变成不同的形状。刚开荤的小孩子食髓知味，哥哥内里的温暖让他欲罢不能。哥哥里面就像是有无数张小嘴，紧紧地吸着自己的阴茎，仿佛要把里面的精液都吸出来一样，退出来的时候缠着不让走。

朴志晟缠着哥哥要了好几次，换了好几个姿势。哥哥高潮的时候很漂亮，脸上泛着红，整个人抖得跟筛子一样，紧紧地抱着自己的脖子。明明说着不要了，自己退出来的时候还绞着自己不让走。

罗渽民被朴志晟射了一肚子精液，到后来小腹都微微隆起，一压就是一堆精液，跟怀上了一样。朴志晟抚摸着哥哥的小腹，下身动作不停，把之前射进去的精液又带了一部分出来。

“姐姐水真多”

“姐姐现在就像怀孕了一样”

“娜娜姐姐给我生个孩子好不好”

朴志晟喜欢在床上说些让罗渽民羞耻的骚话，罗渽民被操的神志不清，连着就答应了。朴志晟满足的笑开了，重重的顶了几下射出来，这才放过罗渽民。

罗渽民就像个被玩坏的娃娃一样，身上的卫衣被推倒了顶，腿间吊着朴志晟给他套上了裙子，粉色的头发散乱着，大腿上满是精液，还有几滴溅到了脸上，后穴里的精液不停地往外流，双目失神，小嘴微张着，双腿微微发颤，一副被操坏了的样子。

朴志晟满足的看着罗渽民的样子，哥哥真漂亮，终于是我一个人的了。

自己捡的弟弟就要自己喂啊。朴志晟亲亲罗渽民的脸颊。生理问题也是

你是我心中深埋下的那颗种子，是我年少的幻想。伊甸园的禁果成熟了，谁又会是下一个夏娃呢

**Author's Note:**

> 写的不好，就凑合看看吧，感觉星娜好极，就是为极圈加粮产物罢了。
> 
> 欢迎评论里找我玩！！
> 
> 有什么意见都可以告诉我|･ω･｀)


End file.
